


Hallelujah, It's Raining Men

by babyitsbeautiful



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boy Toy Auction, F/M, Harbored Feelings, Mutual Pining, OTH inspired, Smut, charity - Freeform, donations, for Dates, girl time, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyitsbeautiful/pseuds/babyitsbeautiful
Summary: Inspired in part by episode 1x18 of One Tree Hill.A KLU boy toy charity auction that forces Arya and Gendry to finally admit their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 33
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, my girl, @whatmakesmebleed was an extra in that episode. So freaking cool. 
> 
> This was beginning to be too large for a one-shot, so it's now a two-part fic, with part two up soon. 
> 
> Songs included if you want to listen to before you read are as follows:  
> (Title) It's Raining Men- The Weather Girls  
> Get It Shawty- Lloyd  
> I'm Too Sexy- Right Said Fred  
> Ice Ice Baby- Vanilla Ice  
> Sexyback- Justin Timberlake, Timbaland  
> You Sexy Thing- Hot Chocolate  
> Pony- Ginuwine  
> Whatta Man- Salt-N-Pepa, En Vogue  
> Hot In Herre- Nelly  
> Bedrock Part 2- Evil Empire (feat. Lloyd, Drake, etc.)

**_It's raining men, hallelujah_ **

**_It's raining men, every specimen_ **

**_Tall, blonde, dark and lean_ **

**_Rough and tough and strong and mean_ **

She takes one last look in the mirror that her and Sansa are occupying before deciding she’s satisfied with her appearance and the outfit she’s chosen for the night. Her favorite black high waisted jeans with a tan mesh top and a black bralette underneath, it’s enough to give off a sex appeal while still remaining classy at the same time. Her sister chose something similar, pairing a pair of black pants with a black no-sleeve tank top. If she were to admit it to herself or anyone else, she’d actually say that they look pretty damn good for the occasion.

While Margaery and Daenerys finish putting the final touches on their own attire, Sansa’s friend, and Arya’s oldest enemy joins them as they’re getting ready for the night in her sister’s bedroom in the flat her and Arya share together just off campus.

“You know it’s a shame Robb isn’t up for auction tonight, I know you don’t want to hear this Sans, but your brother is fucking hot, okay?”

Margaery chimes in from the bathroom, “I second that statement!”

Arya rolls her eyes at that, having long been used to women falling all over her eldest brother, “I’m just glad Jon is the only one volunteering tonight, I couldn’t handle any more than that.”

Jeyne snickers from the other side of the room, much to Arya’s annoyance, “Oh come on, it’s not like you’re actually going to go for any of the real bachelor’s, you’ll just end up bidding on Gendry and having another boring night like you two always do.”

Even after all these years, Jeyne Poole still manages to get under her skin in the worst ways possible, “Not that it’s any of your concern, but Gendry is not up for bid tonight nor is he even attending and despite what you think of me, I have no problem getting any man that I want, I _choose_ to not go after any of the meat heads at this school.”

Jeyne sighs dramatically, flipping her long hair back, “Such a shame, Gendry would have been the hottest one up on that stage by far.”

The fact that Jeyne has been trying to sink her claws into her best friend for years has always had Arya seeing red, and this statement is no different.

“You do realize these guys are being auctioned off for charity, right? Just one simple date for a few hours, until midnight and that’s it. They’re not to be treated like escorts that you can take home and fuck just because you donated a few hundred dollars to a non-profit.”

The annual ‘Boy Toy’ auction is something to be seen at King’s Landing University every year, with volunteers both from the student body and the faculty auctioning off one date with themselves to the highest bidders who donate money to be split evenly to the three charities chosen by the sponsors.

Although she’s only heard the tales of years before, this is the first one Arya will be attending considering she’s only a freshman while her best friend and siblings are all juniors and seniors this time around.

But no matter what Arya says or the way she tries to get through to Jeyne, the spoiled princess will only hear what she wants, and act accordingly.

Dany emerges from the bathroom first with a bright smile, “Is everyone ready? Got enough cash on hand to get the man they want?” She adds a flirtatious wink and Arya can’t help but to smile at that.

Unlike Jeyne, Daenerys has always had a way of making things that seem the most mundane, just that much livelier and fun, no matter the circumstances.

But then again, Arya has always had kind of a soft spot for the Targaryen heiress.

Since Arya and Sansa’s apartment isn’t too far away from where the auction is being held on campus, they opt for walking there and then letting the guys drive them to their respected date destinations before they all meet up at the diner at midnight for a late night meal and stories on how the auction and dates went.

While Dany and Sansa belt out the lyrics to some song she doesn’t know as they walk down the familiar streets, Arya pounces on Margaery, jumping on her back like a spider monkey, to which Marg releases a surprised, albeit amused scream before grabbing her legs, letting her hold on for a short piggy back ride on the way to the university’s basketball stadium that’s been set up and decorated with a stage and strobe lights, all the workings to make the night as successful as it can be.

The only person that is missing in their group is Ygritte, who got called back up North for a family emergency. Arya made a promise to the fiery red-head that she’d keep these women at the auction away from Jon, but Arya secretly had already planned on bidding on Jon, seeing is how she’s been too busy with schoolwork and life in general to really spend some quality time with her favorite brother as of late, this being her way of making up for that, despite what Jeyne says about Arya not being able to get an actual date any other time. She’s choosing her brother over any of the very hot, some very single boy toys being auctioned and unlike Jeyne, she doesn’t have to flaunt a bunch of cash to get a date.

Arya leans her head down to speak to Marg from her perch on her back, “Who are you bidding on and please tell me you don’t plan on snagging one of the professors tonight?”

Margaery laughs loudly, in that secret sort of seductive way she does, “Oh sweetling, you’ll just have to wait and see.”

But then she turns her head to whisper to Arya, “I actually haven’t decided yet, I’m willing to have an open mind depending on what kind of show the boys decide to put on. But then again if I don’t get a boy, the crowd is sure to be filled with beautiful women.”

From what she’d heard over the years from both her friends and family and word on the street, the auction has always been a spectacle of sorts, drawing in female students and cougars alike, but it is for charity, therefore Arya can’t really argue with how they go about getting to their ultimate goal.

Sex sells, after all.

***

By the time they reach the stadium, the arena seems to be packed with warm bodies, the majority being female, which comes as no surprise to any of them. They walk in and all navigate towards the same idea, sizing up the competition, all eager to leave here with the man of their own choosing, not someone they won by default although that still wouldn’t be the worst turnout of the evening.

Whether it be a date with a friend, or a chance at something more, everyone here has their own reasons, Arya included for both herself and for Ygritte.

They find a spot near the stage and only have a few seconds to take in their surroundings before the hosts of the night, Tyrion Lannister and his trusted sidekick Varys Hill are taking the mic on the left of the stage, the lights dimming for a quick introduction.

Tyrion clears his throat firmly and loudly, having to get the attention of the audience before speaking to the anxious gathering.

“Good evening fellow students and faculty at King’s Landing University and welcome to the annual Boy Toy auction where each lovely gentleman that appears on stage tonight will be up for bidding, the highest bidder earning a date of their choice until midnight tonight, all proceeds going to the charities chosen by our event’s sponsors.”

Varys folds his hands over the podium in front of him, leaning down to speak directly into the mic, “But please try to refrain from bidding on Mr. Lannister and myself, for sadly we are not available for bid for all you lovely ladies. Now, enough of the small talk, we know you all are ready to get to the real stars of the night, yes?”

That statement earns boisterous excitement from the crowd, and Arya can’t help but to scream and clap right along with the rest of them.

Tyrion raises a hand to settle the audience, “Let’s get to it then with our first Boy Toy of the night, you all know him as Grey Worm, a junior here at KLU and he’s eager to dip into those pockets of yours for a great cause!”

Grey steps out onto the stage dressed in a pair of slacks with a white button up shirt and suspenders to match, a shy smile breaking out over his face as the music begins to pump over the speakers.

**_All I really want is_ **

**_For you to back it up go on and put your weight on it_ **

**_'Cause it's alright do what you wanna_ **

**_Make me believe ya oh, I wanna see ya_ **

Just as he begins to really put on a show and get the crowd excited, Missandei joins their group by the stage, sliding up to Dany’s side with a huge smile and a hand full of cash.

“Let’s start the bidding at fifty dollars.”

Missandei holds up her free hand, yelling over the music, “One hundred!”

As Grey seems to loosen up both figuratively and literally, releasing his suspenders, letting them fall delicately to his side, the crowd seems to get even more amused than before as the bids starts going back and forth, each one higher than the other, until Missandei yells out a number that keeps the other women from attempting to outbid, earning her Grey Worm as her date for the night.

Dany and Arya have always been close to both Grey and Missandei, suspecting they both have been harboring feelings for the other for years, so maybe this is Missy’s way of finally making a move on her longtime crush.

“Sold, to the lovely lady by the stage, what a wonderful contribution to tonight’s charities.”

Varys introduces the next boy toy, taking the reigns from Tyrion, “Next up we have KLU’s very own Wrestling Coach, Tormund Giantsbane, who may be huge in stature but has a soft spot for those who donate generously.”

**_I'm too sexy for my shirt_ **

**_Too sexy for my shirt_ **

**_So sexy it hurts_ **

It seems to be a recurring theme she’s noticed that each introduction stays on topic of this being a charity event, rather than just another excuse for women to get to take home a handsome body to keep their bed warm tonight.

Arya knows better, no matter how much money these women will be splurging for a hot face and a charitable cause, their efforts remain futile, half of these women will be getting laid tonight, that she can be damn sure of.

She, however, does not plan on being in that category.

With Sansa and Jeyne screaming beside her, attempting to rile Tormund and the crowd along, she notices the big man only has eyes for one woman in the room, the head of the athletic department at KLU, Brienne Tarth, who looks both amused and disgusted at his genuine efforts to get her to make a bid on him.

Others have no problem in bidding, and the amounts start to shock her at how high they’re reaching for the wrestling coach.

Despite his best efforts to earn the affection of Brienne, it’s another faculty member that Arya’s not too familiar with that wins a date with Tormund, which seems to please the big man after all.

“Congratulations to our winner! Tormund, please go easy on the little lady!” Tyrion yells just as Tormund disappears behind the stage curtain, no doubt cueing up the next bachelor.

Arya steals a peek as the curtain shifts, seeing Jon standing just on the other side of it, looking nervous as fuck and she laughs to herself. He doesn’t know what she has planned, but that doesn’t mean she can make this painfully hysterical for them all before she ultimately puts him out of his misery.

Arya leans over to Dany who remains on her right side, whispering to Missandei on the other, “I think Jon’s next. You guys gotta help me really make this miserable for him, alright?”

Margaery leans in, a smug smirk on her face, “I got a look at the song list and saw which song Jon chose for himself, trust me, this is going to be hilarious without any added help from us.”

The lights dim once again, only highlighting Tyrion, Varys, and a small area on the stage, “Remember ladies, this is a cash only event. No cash, no boy.”

“Our next boy up for bid is a true Northerner and is just months away from graduating here at KLU, please welcome Jon Snow to the stage.”

**_Yo, VIP, let's kick it!_ **

**_Ice ice baby, Ice ice baby_ **

**_All right stop_ **

**_Collaborate and listen_ **

**_Ice is back with my brand-new invention_ **

**_Something grabs a hold of me tightly_ **

**_Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly_ **

The music begins and Arya breaks into fits of laughter, “He did not!”

Marg, Jeyne, and Dany throw their arms in the air with loud shouts of _Woos_ and _Oh Yeahs_ , urging the others in the crowd to play along despite the cheesy music playing in the background.

With the reddest blush she’s ever seen on her brother, he dances along as best as he can, no doubt thinking that the song he chose would actually be something cool for the occasion, his eyebrows raising subtly with each bid aiming higher and higher.

And Margaery being Margaery just cannot help herself, “Take it off, Snow!”

Jon smiles and gestures at the removal of his shirt, showing just enough of his toned abs to make the women in the crowd scream even louder than before.

Margaery’s face lights up in both shock and amusement, “Seven hells, it smells like sex in here.”

She ignores that thought and yells the highest amount thus far, hoping no one attempts to out bid her and when Varys finally screams “Sold!” while pointing her way, she breathes a heavy sigh of relief at both her plan of spending time with her brother and keeping everyone else away for Ygritte’s sake has gone off without a hitch.

Arya celebrates her victory happily while they wait for the next boy to be announced, eyeing the amused glint in both Tyrion and Varys’ eyes.

“Who’s up next?” Simultaneously they take a look in the brochure given of the order of the boys up for bid and with undesired grimaces, in unison, “Theon.”

**_I'm bringing sexy back_ **

**_Them other boys don't know how to act_ **

**_I think it's special, what's behind your back?_ **

**_So, turn around and I'll pick up the slack._ **

The music starts and just as Theon steps onto the stage, he begins an eccentric show of trying to win over the crowd with his dance moves, seemingly to no avail so far and she supposes the momentum will only accelerate that notion.

His shirt comes off first and instead of throwing it to the side, he takes each end and winds it back and forth between his legs in some sort of fable attempt at erotic motions, to which the crowd tries to stifle laughter at the entertainment Theon is attempting on stage.

He continues on, relentlessly, despite the crowd being unenthused.

“Seven hells, I can’t look, please make it stop!” Dany yells amongst their group causing everyone to laugh, both at Theon and at her statement.

Arya looks over to where Melisandre, infamous Diner owner around these parts, is looking up at the stage with amusement and empathy while diving into her bag for whatever cash she has.

She can tell that the woman’s presence here is more for entertainment than actual financial contribution.

Tyrion and Varys’ attempts to get someone, anyone to bid are futile. That is until Mel finally speaks up, “Uh, I have eight dollars?”

She holds up the bills and waves them awkwardly near her chest with a shy smile to which Tyrion excitedly yells, “Sold!” causing the crowd to cheer in both happiness and relief that that atrocity on stage is over.

Well, at least he tried in normal Theon fashion.

Arya leans over to whisper to her sister, the others caught up in their own conversations, “I kind of feel bad for Theon now, Mel is…” She doesn’t finish that statement, merely shuddering as an afterthought to which Sansa agrees wholeheartedly.

Margaery grabs their attention before anything else is said, “Oh enough about that, the next one is up, and you’ll never guess who it is because they made sure to keep it a surprise.”

Leave it to Marg to have all the back access inside scoop.

**_I believe in miracles_ **

**_Where you from_ **

**_You sexy thing?_ **

**_I believe in miracles_ **

**_Since you came along_ **

**_You sexy thing_ **

****

The music starts as Vary begins the introduction, and dammit if Margaery wasn’t exactly right, as always. She was not expecting this at all.

“Here we have our very own head of the engineering department at KLU, Professor Davos Seaworth!” Varys remains composed despite the crowd losing their ever-loving minds at their favorite teacher on stage dancing to a classic.

Tyrion’s voice raises in volume over the excited audience, “Now please keep in mind that _Mrs. Seaworth_ is here with us tonight as well. Ladies, do please try to contain yourselves.”

Shireen Baratheon, longtime family friend of the beloved professor, yells out towards the hosts, “No promises!” with laughs from everyone in the room.

The girls clap and cheer him on, prompting Marg to shout out, “Come on, hot stuff show us some moves!”

The music continues it’s upbeat pace as Davos seems to think for a minute on how he can win everyone over and just as the first bid is called out, he begins a signature dance move to the younger generation known as _flossing_ that no one, not even his wife by the look on her face was expecting him to do.

The crowd, even the few gentleman included go crazy for their professor on stage as another bid is called out above the noise.

Arya watches Marya closely as she yells out a large number, most likely already having planned out this donation before-hand, and thankfully out of respect for the older couple, no one dares to out-bid her, earning her a date with her husband and a generous donation to a worthy charity.

“Congratulations to the happy couple who are also celebrating their twentieth wedding anniversary this lovely evening,” Varys says with joy and adoration.

Tyrion speaks just as the song Davos used dies down to simple background noise, “Next up we have a senior here at KLU and a dear friend of mine, Mr. Podrick Payne.”

If Arya thought that the crowd was excited for Davos, it was child’s-play compared to how boisterous they are for Podrick, indicating that the rumors surrounding his extra-curricular activities in privacy are sure to be tested tonight on the accuracy of the hushed gossip.

She knows that her sister and Podrick have gotten close as friends lately and she holds a crush on him so she hopes that Sansa will get a date with him tonight and a chance to tell him how she feels.

But when the music starts and the crowd gets even louder, her hopes for her sister diminish a little bit more as the night plays on.

****

**_I'm just a bachelor_ **

**_I'm looking for a partner_ **

**_Someone who knows how to ride_ **

**_Without even falling off_ **

****

Arya turns to Margaery who is wearing the biggest smug grin she’s ever seen, “You’re responsible for this aren’t you.”

Marg just shrugs nonchalantly, “What? It’s a good song. I thought it would be good for him to loosen up a bit with it.”

It’s not her fault, not really. Arya is the only one that Sansa has told of her crush as of late. If Margaery had known how bad Sansa wanted to win Podrick tonight, she would have made sure that that happened.

The music is loud, the girls are happy, and the bids flow easily.

Sansa keeps hers consistent until she reaches the maximum amount of cash she brought tonight and when someone on the other side of the room suggestions a larger than normal bid, she knows she at a loss and takes it better than Arya thought she would.

As expected, Tyrion jumps on the large donation at once, by far the largest amount during the night so far, which eases Sansa’s pain a little knowing it’s still for a good cause.

“Sorry Sans, you’ll have your chance to tell him how you feel soon enough, I know it.” She gives her sister a half hug of encouragement and love.

“Besides, if you don’t get a date before the auction is over, you can always stalk theirs and make it a disaster, honestly, Podrick would probably appreciate that.”

The sisters laugh as their friends, circle back around each other ready for the next boy toy up for bid.

Much to Arya’s amusement, all of Jeyne’s attempts at securing a date for the evening have been a complete and epic fail, and despite Marg not yet having a date, she’s happy at the prospect of potentially comforting the other ladies in the audience who are in the same boat she is, for her tonight will still be a win-win.

More boys come and go, none as interesting as her friends and teachers, but the crowd still plays along respectfully.

Her interest shows itself when another good friend is announced next.

****

**_What a man, what a man, what a man,_ **

**_What a mighty good man_ **

**_Yes, he is_ **

****

“I am happy to announce that our next boy toy up for auction has just been accepted to one of Westeros’ legendary culinary schools. You all know him by his very unique nickname, please give it up for Hot Pie!”

Dammit, she was really hoping Tyrion would use Hot Pie’s real name that she still has yet to get out of him.

“I hear he’s great in the kitchen’s ladies, let’s start the bidding at fifty dollars.” Varys entices the crowd easily who seem to be very intrigued in what skills Hot Pie has to offer, perhaps a cooking class as a date. 

Sansa, Dany, Marg and Jeyne all throw out varies bidding amounts even though Hot Pie is close in their friend group, they know it’s for a good cause and with not having a date yet, they have the money to spare.

But in the end, after bids close to Podrick’s standards, it’s Obara Sand who ends up with Hot Pie for the evening.

Arya’s always had a feeling she’s been crushing on her friend this semester, so perhaps it’s the start of something new.

A couple more boys perform on stage, earning more money for charity and a date for Daenerys.

Jeyne still has yet to make progress and Arya has to agree that it’s been a very good night, she just hopes that her sister will have someone to spend time with until midnight.

Marg looks around the room and then back to Arya and Sansa, “I don’t think there’s too many boys left, you guys, but the next one up should be very interesting.”

She subtly points in the direction of Cersei Lannister and then over to Brienne Tarth and at that moment, she knows exactly who’s up now, as the music begins to play.

“Gods, help us all.”

Arya despises the Lannister beauty and thinks that the protective standard she holds her twin brother to has to be one of the creepiest sibling relationships of all time.

“Come on, you don’t think she’ll actually bid for a date with her own brother, do you?”

Sansa looks around at all the lustful women throughout the room, “If it keeps them away from him, absolutely. I mean, have you ever seen him with another woman besides her or Brienne outside of campus?”

**_It's gettin' hot in herre (so hot), so take off all your clothes_ **

**_I am, gettin' so hot, I wanna take my clothes off_ **

****

“Seriously? This song for a professor?” Arya turns to Marg, who apparently had a hand in selecting the songs for each of the boys.

“What? Oh, you cannot tell me that Jamie Lannister isn’t hot as fuck, the whole _but he’s our professor_ thing aside. It’s just common sense.”

Arya simply rolls her eyes and giggles at the look on his host brother’s face, both equally amused and disgusted by the amount of attention Jamie is getting from the crowd.

His voice is determined, but what he says does not surprise her in the least, “For obvious reasons, I am going to let my co-host take over this one.”

The bidding starts off with generous momentum, from both the crowd and Cersei and Brienne.

Knowing the auction is almost over, Arya removes her cell phone from her back pocket to send her best friend a quick text of:

_Hey, you wanna meet up with everyone at the diner at midnight… I know you’re super bored at home without me. Lol_

She doesn’t receive a response right away as she expected so she pockets her phone and turns her attention back to the absolute shit show Brienne and Cersei are causing in the audience while Jamie tries his best to be indifferent and remain solely focused on the charity aspect of the bids and not his girlfriend and his sister fighting for his presence this evening.

Cersei is putting up one hell of a fight, keeping the creep factor at an all time high, while Brienne must have been expecting this because she’s matching bid for bid without any problems.

Varys finally relents and sells Jamie to Brienne for a price that puts Podrick’s earnings to shame, just as she receives a new text alert.

_Yeah, umm, about that…_

She’s thoroughly confused and turns to Sansa to ask her what she thinks his text means, as Tyrion’s voice breaks them from their thoughts, “Ladies and Gentleman, I am pleased to announce a new Boy Toy up for bid that was not registered in the original programming, instead deciding to join us last minute this evening. And with that being said, he is our last Boy Toy available this evening so reach deep into those purses, ladies!”

The music starts and Arya’s heart begins to race for a reason she can’t explain.

****

**_Ooh baby, I be stuck to you like glue baby_ **

**_Wanna spend it all on you baby_ **

**_My room is the G-spot_ **

**_Call me Mr. Flinstone, I can make your bedrock_ **

****

“Please give a warm welcome to newest Boy Toy, KLU’s own Gendry Waters!”

Two things register in Arya’s brain simultaneously, the fact that her best friend, the man she’s been in love with for as long as she can remember is on stage parading around rather awkwardly for all the women in the audience, and the fact that Jeyne Poole might have a very good chance at sinking her slutty claws into him after all this time.

That absolutely cannot happen.

But what’s confusing her most of all, is that fact that this is so out of character for him. Gendry hates people that are not his friends or family and he hates being in the spotlight, so for him to willingly be shown off like this is something far beyond her comprehension.

He’s been asked to participate for months by numerous people and adamantly declined each and every single time, so why is he participating now?

What changed so suddenly?

Gendry steps out on the stage and the women are intrigued as are all of her friends beside her, prompting Dany to exclaim excitedly, “I thought he wasn’t up for bid tonight, Ar?”

“I thought that too but apparently I was wrong.”

Jeyne’s eyes sparkle with mischief and a shit eating grin, one that Arya just wants to slap off with brute force, appears across her face, “Oh, he’s mine now.”

 _The fuck he is_ , Arya thinks angrily to herself. She has to do something, and she has to do it now as Gendry shyly prances around in front of them as Tyrion starts the bidding process.

She’s starting to panic as the bids get higher and higher and Jeyne keeps up her momentum and out bids them all.

She realizes then she has some cash left over from winning Jon and since Sansa didn’t get Podrick like she’d hoped for, just maybe they have enough between them for her to win Gendry.

“Sansa, you have to bid on Gendry!” Her voice raises just slightly, but her sister doesn’t notice as her face scrunches in adorable confusion, “He’s not really my type and…”

Arya cuts her off, “Not for you, you, dork, for me, to keep _them_ away from him.” She gestures to the wild women around them with her hands in a frantic way.

Sansa stares pointedly at her sister, “If you would have let me finish, I was going to say wouldn’t it be a little weird since he’s _your_ best friend, and what do you want them away from him for anyhow? I mean it’s not like you’re in love with him or anything, right?”

The look she’s giving Arya right now indicates that not only was that a rhetorical question, Sansa already knows damn well just how much in love Arya is with her best friend, the words don’t need to be said aloud, but it also means Sansa is already going to give into whatever her sister asks of her.

Arya bounces on both feet as her world comes to a halt, the only thing she can focus on is losing him, in all the ways that she possibly can.

Sansa must sense her desperation as she digs her cash out of her bag and asks Arya to put whatever she has left with it in a last-minute attempt to outbid everyone else, Jeyne Poole included. 

When Jeyne calls out her final bid, with Arya knowing just how much she has to spend tonight, she sighs a little relief knowing her and Sansa’s cash put together is worth more. 

She just prays no one else here tries to outbid them. 

Gendry gives her a little smile when their eyes meet and when Sansa calls out a relatively large price from next to her, he tilt his head in confusion and his smile drops, to which she only shrugs innocently in return.

That’s it, Sansa’s bid was the final one. No one is speaking out against it. Tyrion has the final say and when he yells sold, Arya’s entire body relaxes immensely.

Now if only she can come up with a reasonable explanation to him for why her sister won him in a charity auction, her night would be flawless.

Yeah, she’s got nothing.

She can’t exactly say, ‘ _Hey, I made my sister bid on you to keep the other skanks away because I’m super jealous and in love with you_ ,’ now can she.

Maybe she didn’t think this part through as well as she should have, but it’s too late to back out now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me, here's my present to YOU. ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Project #3 is finally complete. Now I'm going to let myself obsess over 'crash through the surface'
> 
> Song featured: "Everybody (Backstreets Back)" By Backstreet Boys

**_God bless mother nature, she's a single woman too_ **

**_She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do_ **

**_She taught every angel she rearranged the sky_ **

**_So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy_ **

Arya takes a deep breath as she watches Gendry retreat behind the stage and the lights go dim, prompting Tyrion and Varys to make another announcement and even Margaery looks bewildered at what’s happening before them.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight as been one to remember and we thank you graciously for the generous donations made to our chosen charities, and with that being said, our Boy Toys have one more performance for you all to say thank you.”

“So please enjoy your dates and a final special show, good night everyone!”

A familiar song begins to play, and the crowd is eerily quiet, no doubt anxiously on edge as to what the men are about to do on stage.

**_Oh my God we're back again_ **

**_Brothers, sisters, everybody sing_ **

**_We're gonna bring the flavor show you how_ **

**_I've gotta question for ya_ **

**_Better answer now_ **

**_Am I original? (yeah)_ **

**_Am I the only one? (yeah)_ **

**_Am I sexual? (yeah)_ **

**_Am I everything you need?_ **

**_You better rock your body now_ **

****

As the lyrics are heard all around, the lights come on and on the stage are all the boy toys, side by side dancing in perfect synchronization to the beat of the music, except for Gendry who by association was a last minute addition, didn’t have time to learn the steps properly.

With each question the lyrics entail, one by one the guys take turns lip syncing and dancing along, driving the women in the audience absolutely insane with this hilarious surprise.

Grey Worm, Tormund, Jon, Theon, Podrick, Jamie, Hot Pie, and even Davos play along to keep the party going and since Gendry doesn’t exactly know what he’s doing, he puts up a tremendous effort into making the last show one for the ages.

More _woos_ and _oh yeahs_ ring out from the ladies and when the music ends and the boys spin around and land in a typical boy band fashion stance, the crowd goes wild with excitement and cheers for the men on stage.

She can’t help but to smile at the shy grin on Gendry’s face as he bows with the rest of them, adoration for her best friend clear across her features.

Her smile soon fades when she realizes that everyone is about to depart with their respected dates, including said best friend and her sister, which she knows he’s going to want a reasonable explanation for.

And in return she would like to know what the hell prompted him to get on that stage in the first place when he’s been adamant for months about _not_ being a boy toy.

***

Arya waits with Sansa and their friends outside the stadium for Grey, Jon and Gendry and the boy that Dany got that she can’t remember the name of.

Marg has long disappeared to console some of the disappointed audience members while Jeyne stalked off home, angry that she didn’t secure Gendry as a date tonight, which put a smug smirk on Arya’s face.

Sansa looks pointedly to her sister who is chewing on her bottom lip nervously, “What are you going to tell him? He’s going to ask me why I bid on him if you don’t tell him first and I’m not going to lie to him. I’m going to tell him that you wanted me to but that’s it, the rest is on you, Ar.”

She huffs out a deep sigh, “I know, I know.”

Surely, she can come up with something, anything to make it sound as close to the truth as possible.

She turns to Sansa with a curious gleam in her grey eyes, “So what are you and Gendry going to do until midnight? I hope to all seven not what you had planned to do with Podrick.”

Her sister laughs loudly, “Absolutely not. At least not everything. I’ll probably have to wing it more than anything but luckily, it’s only a couple hours until we need to show up at Mel’s, so I think we’ll manage. Honestly, I’m kind of glad to have this chance to get to know your best friend better. You two have been inseparable for years and I barely know anything about him, nor have I yet to say more than maybe twenty words to the man at a time.”

Arya merely shrugs in response, she’s never really cared that her sister and her best friend never got on more than they had to, as the sisters themselves have always had their own lives outside of their small group of girlfriends.

It’s just been her and Gendry and she’s always preferred it that way, but maybe it’s time her family really let him in, other than Jon whose always been close to Gendry, though not as close as Arya.

“Just go easy on him, okay? He doesn’t need the third degree about everything. I know how intense you can be when getting to know new people, Sans.”

Sansa flips her fiery hair behind her shoulder and gives her sister a soft smile as they see the guys approach in the distance, “We’ll be fine Arya, relax. I promise to deliver Gendry back to you in one piece tonight.”

Jon gives Arya a hug as they catch up to the sisters, “What’s this I hear about Sansa winning Gendry in an auction?”

Arya panics slightly as she catches Gendry’s deep blue eyes, “I just figured since my best friend here hates most people, it would be easier on him to spend some time with someone he’s at least a little familiar with, at least make it worth his while by being a little bit bearable.”

“So, you convinced Sansa to bid on him?”

“That’s right and it paid off too.” She tilts her head slightly and gives Gendry a confident smirk, “You’re welcome.”

Jon smiles and turns back to Arya, “And let me guess, Ygritte hammered you about bidding on me to keep all the other women away, right?”

“Right again dear brother, but the truth is, I wanted to win you. It feels like we haven’t hung out in forever.”

Sansa, obviously eager to get this date and this night over with after all the fun and chaos from the auction, interrupts before anything is said about why so and so bid on who, “Well then, Arya, Jon, you kids have fun and we’ll see you later at the diner, I’m desperately craving one of those milkshakes.”

She turns to Gendry and holds her arms out for him to lead the way despite him having absolutely no clue as to what’s going to happen now, “Shall we?”

Gendry sighs and gives her a genuine grin, “Why not? I handle Arya on a daily basis, hanging out with one more Stark daughter can’t be too bad I suppose.”

Sansa pulls Arya close to her side and they give each other a knowing smile before turning back to the boys, “One at a time, yes. But us together is a whole other ordeal my friend, that I don’t think you’re ready for.”

Jon leans over to Gendry and whispers, “She’s right. Never get those two together for a long period of time, they’re lethal. Remind me to tell you about the beach house incident from two summers ago.”

Gendry laughs and bids Arya a temporary farewell before he follows Sansa somewhat reluctantly out of the stadium parking lot.

****

The infamous ‘Boy Toy’ auction at King’s Landing University has been the talk of the town for months now and even before all the various attempts to get him to sign up to be auctioned off, Gendry was already ready for the damn thing to be over and done with.

And then the offers started coming in. One by one, from his professors, his friends, and even random girls he’s seen around campus but never actually talked to and each one he’d give just about the same answer of, _never going to happen_ , or _fuck off_ if it were Hot Pie and Jon asking, that is until he ran into Arya’s friend Margaery Tyrell at the campus coffee shop two days before the big night.

He’s spoken to her a few times before, but only in passing and never about anything really important until she brought up the fact that Arya was looking forward to the auction and talked about having plenty of cash on hand to get an eligible boy toy to spend the evening with.

And that’s when it hit him, that the girl he’s been in love with for as long as he can remember was going to be going on a date with someone else, albeit for charity related purposes, but his heart and brain didn’t really see it that way.

Gendry only saw pure jealousy and his heart ached at the fact that he could potentially lose her if she hit it off with this guy and it became a serious thing.

They’d spend less time together while she dated someone else. Someone that was not him.

So, he did something irrational and idiotic and let Marg talk him into signing up for the fucking thing.

Which is how he found out backstage during the performance that Arya had planned on bidding on her brother the entire time for multiple reasons and that he had nothing to worry about in the first place.

His first thought after that was that perhaps Margaery schemed in order to get him for herself but when he saw Arya scrambling frantically for her sister to win him and the triumphant grin on Marg’s face, a part of him hoped that Arya felt the same sting of jealously he did and that Margaery knew that and plotted to get them to show that jealousy tonight in front of the other and have it come of something.

But that small sliver of hope diminished the second Arya explained to him that she only did it to have him avoid getting someone he wasn’t comfortable with being around and that her sister was a safe back up option.

As he follows Sansa out of the parking lot and towards her car, he spots Margaery a few feet away talking to a group of women he’s never seen before so he tells Sansa that he’ll be right back and walks over to ask her a question that’s been plaguing him all night.

She smiles as soon as their eyes meet and the other girls walk away to give them the space they need to talk in private, “Hey Waters, nice show and you got a good one too.” She looks over his shoulder to where Sansa is getting insider her vehicle, but his blue eyes remain focused on her.

“You knew Arya was going to win Jon this whole time, so what’s with the bullshit story about her picking and choosing an _eligible bachelor_?”

Margaery gives him her famous warm, crooked smile, “Look, I love Arya and I’m tired of seeing her so unhappy. I just wanted to give her and you the small push you needed.”

Now he’s even more confused than he was before because the thought of Arya, his best friend being anything other than brilliantly happy all the time is such a foreign concept he’ll never grasp. What in the seven hells is she even talking about?

“What do you mean Arya isn’t happy?”

She smiles and looks over to where Sansa waits, “You’ll figure it out, love. Now go on, don’t keep her waiting.”

Before he can say anything else, she turns around and walks away from him without another word while his brain foggily tells his legs to move to Sansa’s car so they can get this so-called _date_ over with already.

Sansa drives them through town at a leisurely pace and it’s starting to dawn on Gendry that like him, she has no idea what she’s doing either.

“Are we going to go some place in particular or do you just like driving aimlessly through the city?”

Sansa shrugs and keeps her eyes on the road as he continues, “Come on, don’t tell me you didn’t have a plan for tonight? I may not know you that well Sansa, but one thing I do know from being friends with your siblings is that Sansa Stark always has a plan. Who were you expecting to be on a date with tonight?”

Sansa purses her lips into a thin line before speaking just one word, “Podrick.”

A light bulb goes off in Gendry’s head and suddenly things start to make sense for the first time that night, “Ah, right. Arya told me about your feelings for him and I can tell you with certainty that they are mutual. I know Podrick, he’s a good guy and he definitely feels the same way about you.”

She scoffs in disbelief, “How can you be so sure?”

He sighs and trains his eyes out the window as the city lights illuminate the night sky, he might as well be truthful and he somehow has the feeling that his next words will be no surprise to the eldest Stark daughter, “Because he looks at you the same way that I look at your sister.”

_Like you’re his whole world_ , he silently adds at the end.

Jon and Hot Pie are the only ones, well now apart from Sansa, that he is aware of that know about his feelings for his best friend. Well maybe now he should add Margaery Tyrell to that list too.

Although they’ve been supportive over the years that Gendry would rather keep his friendship intact than risk losing her forever if she knew how he really felt, they’ve voiced on more than one occasion that he should take the risk and tell her how he really feels.

He’s wanted to so many times, but the thought of not having Arya in his life at all is just too painful to think about, therefore causing him to hold his tongue right as the words are willing to spill over the edge.

Sansa says nothing and for that Gendry is relived.

He thinks maybe she’s too busy pondering over the thought that Pod likes her too versus the fact that he just told her that he has feelings for her younger sister.

They continue their journey through town and he’s just about to give up on doing anything interesting before meeting everyone over at Mel’s when Sansa pulls off of the main road and into a parking lot that’s semi filled with other cars.

He smiles slightly, amusement clear in his blue eyes, “An arcade? Really?”

She unbuckles her seatbelt and grabs her bag from the backseat, “Yeah, why not? We have less than two hours to kill and they’re not too busy. It’ll be fun. And if you like it, then maybe you can bring Arya here some other time.”

He nods shyly and follows her out of the car, “Maybe we can _all_ come back here another time.”

He feels good about trying to include his best friend’s sister in their future plans and by the wide smile that forms on Sansa’s face, he knows that she’d like that too.

They walk in and immediately grab an empty high-top table before Gendry walks over to order them drinks and grab some quarters from the change machine.

A few minutes later, he joins Sansa who has her eyes glued to her phone with a smile on her face, “Look at them! Look at how cute they are.” She holds her phone up to his eye level and he grins at the picture of Missandei and Grey Worm on the screen.

He sits down and slides Sansa her drink across the table, “Good for them, now maybe Grey can stop complaining about how it’s never going to happen for them. I told him he should have put himself out there months ago, so it’s no surprise that Missy made the first move.”

Sansa laughs genuinely and agrees with that sentiment as she pockets her phone and gives all her attention to him, something that both equally stuns and delights him as he attempts to do the same.

“So, tell me more about yourself, other than the stuff Arya already tells me whenever she talks about you?”

He smiles when Sansa mentions her name, “Which is what exactly?”

“Everything probably.”

They laugh and exchange stories about their adventures with the Stark she-wolf, as well as basic things about the other, their majors, what they want to do when they graduate and Gendry can safely say that by the end of the night, he can happily call Sansa Stark a new friend, rather than a mere acquaintance or _his best friends older sister_ , which has been his main go-to for the past few years.

After an hour of general conversation and stories, they opt for playing a few rounds of two-player games, the first being air hockey which Gendry has always been extremely good at, despite Sansa trying to waiver his confidence with quips about her own skill.

She manages to beat him the first time, but he brings it back with round two, and ultimately winning the tie breaker third game.

They play all the racing games the arcade has and when they finish the last one, Sansa beating his 4th place to her 2nd, he decides that he should probably ask the big question before it’s time for them to head over to the diner.

Heading back to their table for one more round of drinks, he takes a deep breath and keeps his eyes focused on the wood under his glass, “Can I ask you something and expect you to be completely honest with me?”

He forces himself to look at her and finds that her expression has remained utterly neutral as she nods her reply, “What’s the real reason Arya convinced you to win me tonight? I know she said it was for my benefit of not getting stuck with a random stranger, but a part of me doesn’t really buy that answer.”

He watches as Sansa’s eyebrows furrow in deep concentration, “Why do you think she did that? I’m betting if you thought about it hard enough, you’d figure it out without me having to explain it to you.”

Gendry sighs knowing she’s right, he’s thought about it more than once tonight, but he needs to hear the words aloud and from someone else, “I’m asking _you_.” He sighs, almost willing to beg if he has to, “ _Please_.”

Sansa exhales heavily and whispers almost inaudibly, “I told her you would ask, and that I wouldn’t lie.”

Something starts to develop deep in his rib cage, a warm feeling threatening to explode at any given second, something akin to hope.

He needs to hear it, but at the same time, it’s still scaring him shitless, although he tries desperately not to let it show as he slouches his shoulders, feigning indifference while waiting for her to continue.

She plays with the label on her beer bottle as he watches her intensely, “Arya was fine all night. She got Jon like she wanted and was even happy that Jeyne didn’t get anyone, most of all you. She started to absolutely freak when she saw you on that stage, and more so when she saw how _wanted_ you were by the women in the audience.”

His lips curve up in a smile, but he quickly forces it down back into its signature thin line as he listens to words that seem too good to be true.

“She panicked and told me that I had to win you, she even gave me all the extra cash she had to make sure it happened. All she knew was that she had to make sure none of _them_ got their hands on you. I’ve never seen her get jealous like that, not even when she dated Ned Dayne.”

“It’s like her heart would break ten-fold if someone else got you as a date tonight and she had to witness it, she couldn’t bear it and I believe you know why, Gendry. I told her I wouldn’t lie to you, and that I would only say that she asked me to bid on you, but I feel like this is something you really needed to hear.”

He runs a hand over his face before musing his hair in that way he does whenever he needs an outlet for his running emotions, “I never thought…”

Sansa keeps her empathetic eyes locked on his, “I’ve been in love with her for as long as I can remember, I just didn’t think that she could feel the same. Or maybe I only thought that because I knew she deserved so much better. I just pushed the possibility of it being reciprocated so far down that it was more of a distant fantasy than a reality that I could grasp one day.”

Sansa gives him a simple smile, joy in her Tully blue eyes, “Well maybe one day is today. Because Arya deserves to be happy and I want to see her happy, with _you_.”

Happy. Arya.

He thinks back to what Margaery told him earlier that night in the parking lot, and suddenly all of the pieces click together at once.

“Did everyone know, everyone but us I mean?”

Sansa laughs lightly and leans back in her chair, “Most likely. I think Margaery was ready to just lock you two in a room together until you figured shit out for yourselves.”

She leans forward and continues steadily, “I mean it’s not like Arya was always unhappy per say, it’s just that her burying her feelings around you I think was starting to eat at her soul a little bit. That in itself was beginning to be unhealthy. Honestly if tonight hadn’t gone the way it did, we were going to do something to get you two to quit being so fucking dumb.”

There’s an awkward beat of silence as they contemplate what’s been said and the prospect of what happens now that Gendry knows the truth, Arya on the other hand still remains in the dark about Gendry’s feelings, so it’s going to be up to him to make sure that by the end of the night, she knows _exactly_ what he’s feeling for her.

“Come on, we need to sober up and hit the road. It’s almost midnight.”

Sansa leads him outside into the cool night air, stopping at a nearby bench adjacent to the parking lot, “Please tell me you’re not going to be a pussy and continue to hide your feelings from my sister, it’s not good for either of you.”

Between fierce competitor Sansa and brutally fucking honest Sansa, he’s wondering why they never became friends before tonight, “Yes, I’m going to stop bullshitting around and talk to her, I swear to it.”

The words come out of his mouth easily, but his nerves on the inside are slowly turning to jelly the closer the night comes to facing Arya and the words yet to be spoken.

***

The large table Marg and Dany reserved for the lot of them slowly fills up as each couple staggers in, with mostly smiling faces, although at least half of them are from the alcohol courage digested throughout the night.

Sansa, with a little help from Margaery and Missandei, make sure a seat is saved next to Gendry for Arya, and Jon most likely on her other side. Theon manages to take up the space on his opposite side, a sour look crossing his face when the others bring up how great their date was.

He doesn’t realize he had been holding his breath, but when Arya walks in and sees him sitting there, a smile on her lips, his body reacts to the notion that all is right again because she’s here, sitting down next to him with a gentle punch to his arm and short, but sweet soft laughter.

They order food and drinks, some more than others and swap stories with the ones closest to them, all except for Theon whose story is too good not to be told to everyone at the same time.

“So, there I am, standing in her foyer with my pants around my ankles and all she wanted to do was give me a list of bloody chores! I was mortified, I can’t believe I’m even here right now in her place of establishment. Worst night ever, I’ll tell you.”

He finishes as tears from laughter stream down Arya’s flushed cheeks and without really thinking about what he’s doing, he lightly brushes them away with a few strokes of his fingers across her face, her pulse quickening under his feather light touch.

From Daenerys’ seat across the table, she clears her throat, promptly interrupting a moment that clearly should have been held in a more intimate setting and not done right next to her brother, who is too busy talking to his girlfriend on facetime to notice anyway.

One by one, the table and the diner itself clears out in the late hour and when Arya lingers around while everyone else leaves, he feels like she’s waiting on him to figure out what they should do next, together.

“Feel like coming back to mine? We can watch a movie or something?” He suggests as casually as he can and when her face lights up in radiant excitement, he knows he said the right thing.

On the drive over to his loft, Arya tells him of her night with her brother and how it was so good to finally spend some time with him after not having spent a real night with him in so long.

He nods along and agrees as much as he can, but the truth is, he’s only really half paying attention to what she’s saying as most of his brain is trying to muster up both the confidence and the words he needs to tell her he loves her.

He could just come right out and say it, _“Hey Arya, I love you. Sorry it took so long for me to find the balls to tell you.”_

But something like this, this important needs to have substance, it has to be deep and remembered. If this is the night everything changes for them, he wants it to be special for her. Something she’ll cherish for all the days to come.

***

She walks into his apartment behind him, but unlike all the times she’s done that before, this time the air is filled with a certain tension, both from him and from her and the way she moves so delicately about the place, as if it’s her first time there, and even her _actual_ first time there wasn’t this fucking weird.

He grabs two cold beers from the fridge and pops the top on both before handing her one and taking a large swig of his own, blue meeting grey.

As he watches her take a drink, an idea strikes his mind. He’s going to skip the words (for now) and show her exactly what he feels and the way he wants to go about doing it, well it’s perfectly appropriate for the theme of the night.

“You know, I was a little disappointed when you didn’t want me to be _your boy toy_.”

She laughs out loud, a genuine laugh mixed with a hint of anxiety, but still so Arya, “Is that so? You make it sound like being a boy toy means being a slave, is that what you wanted, for you to be my slave, stupid?”

He sets his beer down and moves closer to where she’s leaning on his kitchen island, “Arry, if it meant being yours…” he pauses and brushes a strand of hair off her face and behind her ear, her pulse thumping in his ears, or maybe that’s just his own heart rate becoming erratic, “in any way, I’d gladly choose to do so. It’s all I’ve wanted. It’s all I _want_.”

When she doesn’t pull away, doesn’t even flinch at his words, he takes the chance to brush his lips lightly against hers, testing the waters, giving her just enough to stop this if she wanted to.

And when he pulls away slowly, he thinks maybe she doesn’t want this, but then her hands are fisting in his hair and her lips are suddenly molding with his like both their lives depend on one kiss.

Their lips move with a sense of urgency and soon it all gets to be too much, too hot.

Suddenly and without warning, she’s pulling at the bottom of his t-shirt until he gets the message and helps her to pull it from his body, her hands seeking out his bare chest as he lifts her up and sets her on the counter, spreading her legs so he can kiss her comfortably between them.

His lips never want to be on one place for too long, and soon he makes a trail of wet kisses down her jawline to her neck as her hands struggle to grasp the muscles on his back, her soft whines and his lips on her skin the only noise surrounding them.

That is until she tells him to stop and his heart drops to his stomach in disappointment, thinking that he’s already ruined this.

Her next words stun him into silence, “Wait, I’ve never…”

He watches as she bites her bottom lip and he wants nothing more than to be the one biting it for her, “I’ve never done this before.”

She holds her hands up and motions between them and it dawns on him of the point she’s trying to make, which both confuses him _and_ thrills him at the same time, “So you mean… not even last year with Dayne?”

She shakes her head but keeps her arms wrapped around his neck to keep him close.

“Why?” He kicks himself as soon as the words leave his kiss swollen lips.

But the response he gets is the only one he wants to hear, “Because he’s not _you_.”

He kisses her again, the only thing he wants to do for the rest of his life and then rests his forehead against hers as they both take a minute to just breathe each other in.

Her voice is shaky and barely a whisper, “I only want you.”

That’s all he needed her to say and soon their lips are tangled together again, frantic and filled with all the love and adoration flowing between them.

She helps him remove her own shirt and his mouth trails down to where her cleavage is, his hands cupping her breasts over her bra, his mouth hot on her skin as he says, “So he never had his mouth here?”

When she moans her response, he bites the flesh and then licks the same spot before sucking his mark into her skin, the only man to ever do such a thing.

She knocks everything off the counter behind her, sending it splattering to the floor before she leans back, giving him better access to ravish her bare torso as she fists her hands in his hair and pulls, sending a shot of electricity straight to his crotch, his bulge becoming unbearably hard in his jeans.

His mouth trails down her stomach, his tongue tracing wet patterns across her skin before stopping at the waistband of her own black skinny jeans, “That means that no other man has ever had his mouth down here either, right?”

He tilts his head up slightly to meet her eyes, “Nope.”

He hands roam over her thighs, squeezing and massaging as he buries his face in between her legs groaning deeply, the smell and heat of her arousal already prominent.

He brushes his nose over where her clit rests under the cloth and she drops her head back with a happy, yet flustered sounding, “ _Fuuuuckkk_.”

And seven hells, he’s never wanted to be inside her more than in this very moment.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” The words spill from his mouth quickly.

As much as he wants her, he doesn’t want to rush this experience for her as everything, every touch, every kiss, is something new for her to enjoy and if he can make it good enough, something she will never, ever forget. And if she does, he’ll be there to happily remind her.

She props herself up on her elbows and gives him a wickedly delicious smirk, “Why don’t you do something about it then?”

He smiles and groans in appreciation as he unbuttons her pants and leisurely drags them down her toned, and very sexy legs leaving her in nothing but her black bra and matching lace panties, which are already soaked.

He knows this is the most intimate she’s ever been with anyone before, both physically and emotionally and he can’t wait to claim her as his own. They could have had this long ago, had they both not been as equally stubborn.

As he keeps his lust filled blue eyes locked onto hers, he drops his own pants leaving him in only his boxer briefs and just as bare as she is.

She stands on two feet and walks towards him slowly, their gaze never breaking until she’s just inches away, choosing to focus on the hair on his chest as she whispers, “I love you,” in a rushed breath.

His heart feels like it’s going to leap out of his throat when she finally meets his eyes again, nothing but the love she feels swirling in her big grey eyes.

“I love you too, Ar. I always will.”

Instead of verbally responding, she responds with a heavy kiss, molding her body to his as much as she can standing in his apartment kitchen, “Take me to bed.”

He steps fully out of his jeans and scoops her up bridal style, earning a happy laugh from her that’s like music to his ears.

Once in his bedroom he shuts the door with his foot before laying her gently on his bed, his full frame hovering over her protectively and with so much desire, he could fall over the edge as soon as he touches her.

“You’re so beautiful it’s ridiculous. I can’t even grasp how perfect you are, Arya.”

With one swift movement she unhooks her bra and tosses it somewhere to the side of the room before moving back further onto Gendry’s bed, waiting for him to make a move.

He puts some of his weight on her, keeping her in place as his tongue explores every inch it can, down her bare chest, across her sensitive nipples, over her belly button ring causing her to shiver under him which is so sexy, it’s hard to believe she’s real sometimes.

“I’m so glad I’m the only one that’s ever done this to you before.” He says as he grabs hold of the material at her waist with both fingers, a silent question lingering in the air.

She nods and he wastes no time in getting rid of the fabric as she whispers a soft “Me too.”

His face is going to hurt from smiling so much tomorrow, he can already feel it.

Another question begs to be asked, “Do you think of me when you…” the words trail off as she shakes her head in confirmation and before he can help himself, his face falls straight down and his tongue laps at her folds hungrily causing her to moan loud in sheer ecstasy, grabbing at his bedsheets, her only anchor.

She tastes magnificent and soon enough he’s drinking more and more of her juices before he inserts two fingers inside her, her tightness overwhelming all of his senses at once.

“Gods, don’t stop, _please_.” She’s begging now, and he’s more than willing to give her what she needs.

She comes hard on both his hand and his mouth, his taste buds devouring her every drop as he lazily wipes his mouth and sits back up over her.

“That was incredible.”

He realizes his cock is straining to be released so when he reaches over to pull a condom from his nightstand, she abruptly stops him in place.

“We don’t have to.”

His face falls involuntarily, of course she doesn’t want this anymore.

She smiles when she notices where his head is at, “I meant the condom stupid. Obviously, I’m clean and I’m on the pill, so as long as you’re clean, we don’t really need it.”

He sighs dramatically, “Yeah, I’m... I’m clean.”

She’s sitting up and holding his face in her hands, “Good, because I want to feel you. _All_ of you.”

With those words, she cups his erection and kisses him hard.

She helps him discard his briefs and when his cock bounces free, her eyes widen subtly in both appreciation and a little bit of fear.

She was right and felt so good with just two fingers deep; he can only imagine how she’s going to feel pulsating around his throbbing member.

She sits back on the bed once more and he strokes her folds, making sure she’s wet enough for him and he’s glad to find she still is.

“I’ll go slow alright, and we can stop anytime you want, okay?”

She nods and bites the bottom of her lip, and this time he gets what he wants and leans forward to bite it for her. He lines himself up at her entrance and begins to move slowly inside her, her walls as tight as he expected them to be.

What he didn’t expect, however, is how fucking good it would feel.

She furrows her eyebrows together in that way she does when she’s a little uncomfortable but continues to urge him along, at an agonizingly slow and tortuous pace.

She cries out when he’s fully inside her, but the way her face looks, he thinks it’s more pleasure than pain as he eases himself out and then back in again.

“You are so fucking brilliant, Arry. And so tight, I’m not going to last.”

He begins to heighten his pace, deepening his thrusts each time and each time he’s balls deep inside her she’s moaning his name, telling him to go faster and that she needs more and more and more.

He’s pounding into her now, not like he wants to but just enough to get them both where they need to be, the sweet sound of sweaty skin on skin and deep moans filling the space around them.

“Fuck, I’m so close Gendry, _harder_.”

That familiar feeling creeps up on him, “Come for me, Ar, I’m right there with you.”

One more thrust, one more kiss and they’re rolling over the edge as he does what he’s longed to do forever, he spills himself inside her, losing his mind and body to the one thing that has the power to completely end him.

Spent and sated, he pulls out of her gently and falls over to the opposite side of his bed, his hand over his heart, feeling his ragged breathing return to a normal pace.

He looks over at Arya who is basking in the afterglow of having had sex for the first time, and with the one person she loves most in the world.

She turns on her side, her fingers playing with the hairs on his arm absentmindedly, “That was perfect and everything I hoped it would be.”

“I’m glad. And more than happy to indulge you in another round once I’ve settled a bit.”

She smiles and laughs lightly, “Does this mean I have my very own _Boy Toy_ now?”

He smiles back softly, “For _life_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part two features a boy toy group dance, a date, and a happy ending.


End file.
